Max and Fang
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: A series of one-shots. Mostly Fax, a few other topics. Moments throughout the series that were never in the books. First story: Are you ok? During the Angel Expeirement. Max wakes up to see something she never expected to see. Many more to come.
1. Are you ok?

**I just finished reading the Angel Experiment and couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I'm writing it. Fang might seem a bit OC, but that is mainly because he isn't thinking straight. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, this definitely would have happened in the book.**

**Max's pov**

I had only been asleep for a few hours. Angel had told us that she had overheard… er, well, overthought?...about our parents. Well, everybody's except mine. I tried not to care.

What's that sound? It sounded like crying. Probably Angel or Nudge. I was expecting them to wake up, after learning about their parents. Sighing, I got up to go comfort them.

I walked over to where they were lying. But they were both still asleep. Who was crying?

There was someone sitting by the remains of the fire. I couldn't tell who from over here, but that's who was crying.

I walked over. When I got closer, I saw the last person I ever expected to be crying.

"Fang?" I whispered. Fang looked up. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Oh," he said, his voice surprisingly steady. "Hi Max. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He quickly wiped the tears off his cheek.

"No, it's fine. Are you ok?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I-yeah." He trembled slightly.

"No you aren't. What's wrong?" I put my arm around him comfortingly. To my surprise, he didn't pull away.

"It's just…how could they do this to us?" he said.

"Who?"

"The White coats. How could they just do something like this to kids? I mean, stealing babies out of hospitals? That has to be the sickest thing I've ever heard. I thought making test tube babies to mutate was bad. And it is. But this…this is a whole new level of wrong. I mean, we could have had normal lives! We had families! And they took us, telling our parents we were dead. Or all the other ways they took kids. Taking kids from parents? It's…it's too awful for words."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard him make. He must be really upset.

"I know what you mean, Fang. It is wrong. And Angel and Gazzy's parents…that's wrong too." I said.

He was quiet for a moment. He was still crying a little bit. Then he said, "A teenager. I still can't believe it."

"Hey. She was prepared to have you. You have to believe she must have wanted the best for you. If you don't believe that, what do you have?"

He looked at me. "I have my family. I have Angel, Nudge, Iggy, the Gasman. And you."

I felt myself blush slightly. "And I have you." Realizing what I had said, I quickly added, "And the others."

He almost smiled. Almost. "I'm sorry Angel didn't hear anything about you."

"It's ok. Part of me doesn't want to know. And then part of me knows if she had heard something, I would have begged her to tell me."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He was quiet. "Still…all those years I dreamed of what my parents would be like if I had them, a teenager was not what came to mind."

"You dreamed of that too? Having parents?" I asked, surprised. He didn't seem the type to dream about that.

"Yeah. I think we all did." He wiped the tears from his cheek again. "Do me a favor. Don't tell the others I broke down like this."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I won't. Do you want me to go back to bed now?"

He shook his head. He lay down and looked up at the few stars you could see. I lay down with him. We curled up together there, and fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing next to me.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

The next morning, I opened my eyes and felt someone's arm around me. I looked over a smiled. Fang and I had fallen asleep together, curled up by the now dead fire. I carefully slipped away from him. As I stood up, I was glad I was the first one awake. If any of the others had seen me and Fang like that, they would never had let either of us live it down. I smiled down at where Fang lay asleep, and then went off the start the fire again.

**How was that? I just couldn't get that idea out of my head. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. You're alive, it's a miracle

**Originally, this was a oneshot story. But know it is a series of oneshots, because I have too many oneshot ideas to make each its own story. I don't know how many there will be, it just depends on how many ideas I get. I hope you like them. Most will be Max/Fang related, but there might be a few other topics. **

**School's out-Forever**

**You're alive, it's a miracle**

**Summary: While at the hospital, during the night they spent with Fang, we all know Max woke up when she saw herself in the mirror as an Eraser. But she woke up again later, and she wasn't the only one awake…**

**Max's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. It was still dark; no way it was morning yet. I sighed, sitting up. I didn't need this. I still was shaking from Fang getting hurt, and seeing myself in the mirror as an Eraser. And I still didn't feel great. I wanted sleep. I closed my eyes, wishing we still lived in Colorado.

"Yo." Someone said. I opened my eyes. Fang was sitting up in his bed, looking at me. He looked better; he wasn't as pale, and he seemed stronger.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked. "You should be resting."

"What are you doing awake?" He responded.

"Fair enough." I groaned, standing up and walking over to his bed. Fang watched me closely.

"Are you ok?"

I laughed slightly. "Am _I_ ok? Shouldn't I be asking you that? You were the one who was nearly killed today."

"I'm fine, Max."

I didn't respond for a moment. Finally, I said, "You really can be an idiot sometimes, Fang."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "And that is because?"

"If you had just told us that you were hurt, you wouldn't have lost so much blood."

"I didn't want to worry you. You seemed stressed enough by the fact that Ari was still alive."

"Yes, but I find the way you chose to handle being hurt even more stressful."

Fang sighed. "Fine, I'll admit it: it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

"I totally agree."

We sat quietly. Fang was watching me. "You seem upset about something."

I couldn't tell him about what I had seen in the mirror. Not yet, anyway. "I'm upset about you nearly being killed." I wasn't a lie. I was upset about him.

He looked oddly happy about this. "Really? You were worried about me?"

I stared at him, shocked. "Of course I was! You're like my best friend, even though you don't talk much. I can't imagine life without you. And when I saw all of that blood, and you fell from God knows how high we were…I thought…I thought…" I couldn't finish.

Fang looked at me, his eyes serious. "I'm never going to leave you, Max. I promise. I'll always be there for you."

I looked into his eyes. "Good. I won't leave you either."

Fang said, "I suppose we should go to sleep."

"I-yeah, yeah we should." I went back to my bed on the floor.

"Max?" I heard Fang say.

"Yeah?"

"Just for the record, I would be worried about you too, if this had happened to you."

It was a simple statement, but I found it pleasing. "Thanks, Fang." I said, and fell asleep.

**Short and sweet. As you probably know, Fang didn't exactly keep that promise. Well, more stories to come. I'm working on it. I welcome ideas. Please review.**


	3. I'm Just Taking Care of You

**This is probably my favorite one so far. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I also do not own The Incredibles, a movie which I mention later. **

**Summary: Takes place before the series began, a couple of months before Angel was kidnapped at the beginning of The Angel Experiment. Max gets sick, and Fang takes care of her. Later, their roles are switched, and Max takes care of Fang. It was an interesting experience for everyone.**

**I'm Just Taking Care of You**

"It's settled, then." Max said. The others nodded in agreement. Angel and Nudge looked excited, and Gazzy gave Iggy a high-five. Fang just sort of sat there, being Mr. Emotionless. Max flashed him a grin. "Tomorrow we will go out for our ultimate flight…um, what did you call it?"

"Ultimate flight adventure." Nudge said.

"Um…yes, that. I have it mapped out, we'll hit a couple of fun spots on the way, we'll come back here at night, of course, for sleep, but we'll continue having fun for three days." Max enjoyed the looks on the younger kid's faces.

"Thanks, Max." Gazzy said, grinning at her.

"No problem, it's been a long time since any of us have had any fun." Max said. "Now, bedtime, all of you, we're getting up early tomorrow."

They must have been really excited, because they didn't argue. Fang looked at Max. "They're excited." He said quietly. "This is a nice thing for you to do."

Max shrugged. "Well, I'm going to do a couple of stuff on the way…buy food…some stuff we need…but I've planned it out so that I can slip away while they have fun somewhere."

"You deserve to have fun too." Fang argued.

"I will, I'm not going to be running off the entire time."

Fang seemed satisfied with that. "Well, goodnight." He called as he walked away.

"Yeah, 'night!" Max called back, and headed off to bed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next morning**

When Max woke up the next morning, she felt awful. Her head hurt, and her stomach hurt even more. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She dressed slowly, and when she looked in the small mirror on her wall, she saw, to her dismay, that she looked very pale.

"It's nothing." She muttered to herself. She went out into the kitchen.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were sitting at the table, eating scrambled eggs that Iggy had made. Fang's plate was sitting the, his food half eaten, so supposedly he was in the bathroom or something.

Max took one look at the eggs, and regretted it immediately. Her stomach lurched horribly. She walked over to the table and sank into a chair.

"Morning, Max. We're almost ready to-god, you look terrible." Nudge said.

"Are you feeling alright, Max?" Angel asked, looking concerned and probably reading her mind at that moment.

"I'm fine." Max said, and smiled weakly.

"Do you want some food?" Iggy asked. He offered her some eggs. She made the mistake of looking at them again.

"No!" she said quickly, her stomach groaning. "I'm not hungry."

"You really don't look very good." Nudge said.

"Who doesn't look very good?" Max heard Fang ask, and she knew he must be coming in behind her.

"Max." Nudge replied. "I think she's sick, look at her-"

"I'm fine!" Max insisted. Fang walked over and looked at her. He instantly looked concerned, which is unusual for Fang, so Max knew she must really look bad.

"Nudge is right, are you feeling ok?" Fang asked.

"I keep telling you, I-oh god!" Max cried, and stood up and bolted for the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and puked her guts out (so to speak). She felt someone come up behind her and hold back her hair.

She finally managed to stop and sat back, leaning up against whoever had come to help her. She looked up. It was Fang.

"Well," he said "I'm no doctor, but if I had to guess, I'd say you have the stomach flu."

"Great." Max groaned. "I feel so much better now that I know what it's called."

"You should." Fang said. "Come on, let me help you up." He took her arm and helped her stand up. She saw her reflection in the mirror.

"I do look terrible." She admitted. She was very pale. Fang took her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

"If you have to puke again, just tell me and you can run back to the bathroom." He said. Max ignored this.

Fang led her to the living room, where the rest of the Flock was waiting, looking concerned. Max fell onto the couch.

"She threw up." Fang informed the others. Max glared at him.

"Ok!" She said. "Just give me a minute, we'll leave in ten!" she stood up, and swayed slightly.

"Oh no." Fang said, and pushed her gently back onto the couch. "You aren't going anywhere.

"But-"

"No buts. You are sick. You just emptied your stomach in our toilet. And by the look of you, you might do it again. I think you have the stomach flu, and you are not leaving the house."

"But what about them?" Max cried, pointing at the Flock. "They've been waiting for this too."

"They can still go." Fang said calmly.

Max relaxed. "Ok, you can be in charge and-"

"You can't stay here all by yourself!" Nudge objected.

"Nudge is right." Fang said. "I'll stay here and take care of you. Iggy can be in charge."

"Oh, sure, let's put the blind guy who likes to play with explosives in charge." Max said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Iggy cried indignantly.

"Don't worry, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel will be there." Fang said.

"That's not much of a comfort. No offense." Max added to the others.

"You aren't going." Fang said.

Max was going to argue again when her stomach turned again. She had to reconsider after that. "Fine." She groaned.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Ten minutes later, the Flock minus Max and Fang was ready to leave.

"Bye, guys." Max said. "Somebody please read the map for Iggy. And have f-" she broke off as the felt her stomach rising through her throat. "Bye!" she yelled, and ran for the bathroom again.

She barely made it in time. A minute later, Fang came in and held her hair back for her again.

When she was finally done, she groaned and lay down on the floor.

"How do you feel?" Fang asked.

"Like crap." Max replied.

"Figures." Fang said, nodding. "Come on, you don't have to stay on the floor."

"If I move I'm going to barf." Max said.

"Ok…I can drag you."

"Ugh."

"Ok then." He grabbed her arms and dragged her along the ground out of the bathroom. He dragged her all the way to the living room, and then lifted her onto the couch.

"Well that kind of hurt…but thanks." Max said, her eyes closed.

"No problem."

He stood there for a minute. It occurred to him that he had never tried to take care of someone who was sick. "So…do you want something to eat?"

"Fang," Max said, opening her eyes, "when you're throwing up, do you want to eat?"

"Oh, right. Um…I'll get you some water!" he walked away.

"Idiot." Max mumbled. She felt worse now. She closed her eyes again, and eventually fell asleep.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

A few hours later, Max woke up. She had no idea where Fang was, but she didn't have time to care. She jumped up and stumbled. The room was spinning. She tried to run for the bathroom. She got as far as the kitchen, and then threw up all over the kitchen floor.

"Max?" She heard Fang call. "Are you ok?"

"Not really!" she called back.

Fang ran over, and stopped abruptly. "Gross!"

"Well, sorry I'm so very dizzy that I can't run very fast!" Max snapped. "We need to clean the floor-"

"I'll clean the floor." Fang said quickly. "Here, I'll help you back to the living room-"

"Stop fussing over me!" Max cried, and stood up shakily.

"I'm just trying to take care of you!" Fang said.

"Well, you're trying too hard-" she broke off and lunged at the trash can. Fang could hear more retching sounds.

"Oh, Max, here." He walked over to her (carefully watching his step) and put a hand on her back.

She finally looked up. "Sorry I yelled." She said. "I'm grateful, really I am."

"I know. It's ok. Let me help. I'll clean up in a minute."

He helped her back to the living room. She sat down on the couch. Fang handed her some water. "Drink." He instructed. Max didn't argue.

After she drank some of the water, Fang asked "Feel better?"

"A little."

"Good." Fang said, pleased. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen floor before the entire house smells like vomit."

"Good call." Max agreed, and smiled at him.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Max had to make several more trips to the bathroom, but she made it every time. Fang tried to repair their broken TV for her. He didn't actually get it fixed, but he did entertain her with several hours of failing to fix, hitting it angrily, and a lot of swearing.

Max went to bed early, before the others got home. She looked a lot better by the time she went to bed.

"Just yell if you need something." Fang said to her as she told him she was heading to bed.

"I will." Max promised. She turned to go, but then she stopped. "Fang?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her.

"Thanks. You know, for everything."

Fang gave her a very small half-smile. "No problem."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next morning**

As it turns out, the Flock's super fast healing worked on illness too, because Max felt better the next morning. The color had returned to her cheeks, and she didn't feel sick anymore.

She walked into the kitchen, and found a similar scene to what she had found yesterday. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were sitting around the table, eating breakfast, except it was pancakes this time.

"Good morning." Max said cheerfully as she sat down. "Pass the pancakes, I'm starving."

"I take it you're feeling better, then?" Iggy asked.

"Much better." Max agreed. "I'm sure that Fang and I can go with you guys today."

"Yay!" Nudge and Angel said together. Max grinned at them. She looked around the table. _Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy…_

"Where's Fang?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Bathroom." Gazzy said. "He's been in there for like ten minutes."

"I'll go get him." Max said, standing up. "We'll leave when Fang and I come back. Get ready."

She walked over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Fang? We're going to leave soon, are you almost ready?"

She pressed her ear up against the door, and to her dismay, she could here retching noises from inside.

_"Oh, no." _She thought. _"Now Fang's sick."_

"Fang?" she called again gently. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Fang's voice, slightly weaker than usual, called back.

Max opened the door and went inside. She crouched down next to Fang. He looked at her.

"You look better." He said.

"You look awful." Max replied. It was true; Fang was as pale as Max had been the day before, and he had obviously been throwing up for the last ten minutes.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, isn't it?" Fang agreed. Then he groaned and leaned over the toilet again.

"Ok," Max said, standing up. "I'm going to tell the others to leave. I'll stay here with you, and take care of you. It's the least I can do, I obviously got you sick."

"You don't have to do-"

"Don't have this argument with me. You convinced me to let you stay yesterday, don't you dare switch sides now." Max left the room without letting Fang reply.

"Change of plans!" Max yelled to the others as she came back to the kitchen. "You guys go. Fang and I are staying here."

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"Guess." Max replied.

"Oh no." Angel said, as they all understood at the same moment. "Poor Fang."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Half an hour later, The Flock had left, Fang was on the couch, and Max walked into the living room with a towel.

She gave Fang the towel. "Puke on that. You won't have to keep getting up. And here's some water, it helped me a lot yesterday."

"Thanks." Fang said.

"Hey," Max shrugged, and quoted him from the day before, "I'm just trying to take care of you."

Fang rolled his eyes. He leaned back and sighed. "I feel terrible."

"I know." Max said. "It gets better eventually. It'll probably get worse first, though."

"That's comforting."

"Well it's true."

Fang sighed. Then he brightened. "I forgot to tell you. After you went to bed last night, I worked on the TV some more, and I almost fixed it. It plays DVD's again now."

Max grinned. "Good job. I'll put something on. Wait here." She ran off.

"Do I have a choice?" Fang called after her.

Max came back five minutes later to find Fang throwing up on the towel. He looked up just as she walked in. "That is disgusting…" He muttered.

"I'll get you a fresh towel." Max offered.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

A few minutes later, Max finally put on the movie. Fang raised his eyebrows. "The Incredibles? Really, Maximum?"

Max shrugged. "What can I say? It's good."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I don't understand you sometimes."

Max sat down next to him and watched to movie. Despite what he said, he enjoyed it too.

"Give Disney Pixar and award, they made something Fang will watch if he has the stomach flu and I tell him too." Max said when it was over.

"Why do we even have that movie?" Fang asked, closing his eyes.

"Jeb bought it for the younger kids." Max said quietly. Fang opened his eyes again and put a hand on her shoulder. They didn't speak for a moment.

"Well," Fang said, trying to brighten the mood again, "On the bright side, we only had to pause it once for me to barf."

Max laughed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next morning**

Max went into the kitchen and was pleased to see Fang sitting and eating breakfast with the others.

"Feeling better?" she asked. He nodded. Back to silence, apparently. Oh, well.

"No one is sick today?" Iggy asked.

Max looked around. Everyone was there. "No one's sick. I guess we finally all go out today."

Cheers from around the table. Max could have sworn even Fang cheered, but a moment later she was sure she imagined it.

Maybe.

**That was way longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. Please review!**


	4. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Shattered**

She would always wonder why she didn't know it immediately. Why did it take her so long to know that he was the one? Or maybe she did know. Maybe some part of her always knew it.

He had always been there. Maybe he hadn't always been talking, but he had always been there, in the background. He used to sneak up behind her in the morning, and just stand there. And she would always tell him to knock it off, mainly to hide that she secretly liked it.

When Angel was taken, he knew she was hurting. He knew she hated herself for letting it happen. All it took for him to comfort her was a look. One look and she felt better.

After they got Angel back, they headed for New York. They found out about their parents. Then it was her turn to comfort him.

When she fell out of the sky, her head exploding with pain, he had caught her. He pretended that it was no big deal, but she could see in his eyes that he had been worried. He had been worried sick.

They had fought Ari on the beach. He had nearly died. She kissed him. They had both been shocked. For months, she couldn't explain it to herself. Why had she kissed him?

And then he nearly died again. It was his turn to fall out of the sky. They had taken him to a hospital. She had been worried to tears. She had given her own blood so he could stay alive.

They went to a real school, while staying with Anne. And he had kissed someone. She had seen him, kissing a red-headed girl. She had been jealous, she couldn't deny it. Then she had gone on a date with a boy. Had he been jealous? Had he been watching her kiss the boy from his window, breathing hard, wanting to be the one she was kissing? Or had merely glanced at them and moved on, not caring?

She tried to cut the chip out of her arm at the beach. He had been yelling at her, angry, but also scared. Had it been because he had found her gushing blood on the beach? Had he been scared to lose her? And she had cried, right there in front of everybody, and he had comforted her. She had felt better in his arms. Once again, he made her feel better. He fixed her.

And then there was when he kissed her. Looking for a place to live, just stopping for the night, he had kissed her, and she had flown away. Had he been angry? Hurt? Had he cared at all? Or did he just shrug it off, just think oh well?

Then, of course, she had been drugged while getting the chip taken out, and told him she loved him. He had made fun of her for it, laughed at her for it, but had he secretly liked it? Had he liked hearing she loved him?

And then he left. They split up. It had hurt her, and she missed him more than she would admit. Had he felt the same? Did he think about her at night? Did he wish that he hadn't left her? But they found their way back together. Seeing him again had relieved her pain. She had run into his arms. He promised he wouldn't leave her again. It stung her now, to think that he had been lying.

He had been there for her at Ari's funeral. He hadn't liked Ari, but he had stood by her side at the funeral. He made her feel better, the way only he could.

Then he kissed her again. She had loved it. But it scared her. And she flew away again. How could she have been so stupid? She loved kissing him. It had been the best feeling she could ever remember having. And she had left.

And then he met that girl, the ever-so wonderful scientist. He had flirted with her. She was jealous. But she was also confused. Every time he tried to show his affection for her, she fled. But she got angry, seeing him with someone else. She had been an idiot. She knew that now.

But he kissed her again. And she finally kissed him back. She had stayed. And it was wonderful. She loved him. It had been so clear at that moment. Disaster had been waiting minutes later, but while they had been kissing, the world was perfect. Better than perfect.

She had tried to go on a real date with him in Hawaii. It had ended horribly, when they were attacked at the end, but before that point, it was a wonderful evening. She had been with him. Nothing could be better.

She had kissed him in front of everyone before risking her life underwater. She had kissed him because at that moment, she knew she loved him more than anything. She knew that he was the one. She was in love. She hadn't cared that everyone else was there, that they had all been watching. She loved him, and that was all that had mattered.

Her life had been perfect. They were both in love. He was her perfect boyfriend, and she wouldn't have given him up for the world. But then their problems came. The first problem was Angel, insisting that he would be the first to die. She had been scared, scared to lose him. And then Dylan had shown up. And she tried to push Dylan away. But he kept trying.

She had told herself it was all Dylan's fault that he had left. But what if it wasn't Dylan? What if it had been her that drove him away? Had he just not really loved her? Had she done something to make him leave her? The thought tormented her. All she knew was that she missed him more than anything. She would do anything to get him back. But maybe he just didn't want her. Maybe he just hadn't loved her the way she loved him.

She was in love with Fang. But Fang was gone. Fang had left her. He broke his promise. He shattered her heart.


	5. Boy meets Girl plus 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Pre-series. How the flock first met, at the school. No more explanation needed. **

**Boy meets Girl (plus 4)**

Fang was sitting in his cage. He had just finished being tested for hours. He was aching and exhausted.

That morning had had been moved to a new section of the school. This section for experiments that caused trouble. The white-coat that was in charge of this place was supposed to be tough. Fang hadn't seen him yet.

A white-coat walked in and came up to Fang's cage. "Hello." He said. Fang just glared at him.

"My name is Jeb. And you are?"

Fang looked at him, and banged his hand on the door of the cage, making the white-coat jump.

"Now, now, settle down. I won't hurt you."

Fang was tempted to laugh. A white-coat, not hurt him?

"Batchleter! We've got another one for you!" someone yelled from the other side of the door.

Fang was slightly interested in that. Fang was the first one in this place. Now maybe there would be someone else…

There was a crash from outside, causing the white-coat called Jeb to run to the door.

"It's trying to get away! Grab it, grab it!" someone yelled.

Three white-coats came in, all holding onto a girl. The girl was fighting, trying to get away. She hit one of the white-coats with her wing, knocking him over. He yelled out in pain. The other white-coat said the Jeb, "This one's a fighter, be careful with it."

They managed to fight her down, and force her into a cage. They set her next to Fang.

"It's all yours, now." The white-coat that had been knocked down said as he was helped up.

"I am not an it!" the girl screamed as the white-coats left. Jeb the white-coat just sighed and walked away.

Fang looked at the girl. "Hello." He said quietly.

She glanced at him. "Hi." She grumbled.

"Do you have a name?" Fang asked her.

The girl gave him a long look, as though trying to decide if she should answer. Finally, she said "Maximum."

Fang nodded. "Nice name. I'm Fang."

She nodded. "I suppose you've been banished here as well? In the section for trouble makers?"

Fang nodded. "I nearly killed one of the white-coats who tried to do a blood test. After that they sent me here."

She grinned. "I've had three escape attempts. All failed, of course."

"Interesting. I've thought about trying to escape, but I've never been able to make a plan. Maybe you could give me some ideas, Max. Can I call you Max?"

"Um…sure."

"Max then. Oh, here comes the white-coat."

Jeb the white-coat came back. "Are we going to talk now?" he asked Fang. Fang didn't react. Jeb turned to Max. "What about you?"

Max growled. Jeb sighed. "Fine, don't talk to me. See you in the morning. Maybe then you'll at least tell me your names, if you have them."

He left and turned off the light. It was dark, and Fang could barely see Max in the cage next to him. "Good luck sleeping, Max."

"You too. Fang."

**0000000oooooo0000000**

**The next morning**

The next morning Jeb was running tests on Max and Fang when another white-coat came in with a cage, carrying a boy. "Take this one too, Jeb. He's caused us enough trouble today."

Jeb nodded and took the cage. He let the boy out of the cage and hooked him up to the testing machine, next to Max and Fang.

"Well now, you three, I think it's time you actually say something. Do any of you have actual names?"

There was a pause, and then the new boy answered "I'm Iggy."

Jeb nodded. He turned to Max. "And you?"

She sighed. "Maximum."

"Fang." Fang said before Jeb could ask.

"Good. Was that so hard?" Jeb asked.

No answer. "Ok." Jeb sighed. "Just run."

They started running in place, the machine they were hooked up too running tests on their vital signs. Jeb walked to the other side of the room, looking at something. This gave Max, Fang, and Iggy a chance to talk.

Iggy looked at them. "You're Fang?" he said. Fang nodded. "And you're Maximum." Iggy finished, his eyes landing on Max.

"You can call her Max." Fang said. "She doesn't mind."

Max glared at him. "What puts you in here, Iggy?" she asked.

"I kind of…destroyed a lot of lab equipment."

"Hmm." Max said. "Good work. I tried to escape and Fang here nearly killed someone."

"The white-coats were really angry." Iggy said, grinning slightly. Then he shuddered. "They give me the creeps. Now they're talking about trying some sort of eye surgery on me. Something about enhancing my night vision."

"Yeah." Max said, cringing as well. "They're awful."

Fang nodded in agreement. Max looked at him. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"No." Fang agreed.

Jab walked back over. "I should tell you, we're expecting two more here today. A brother and sister, I believe."

Almost immediately, a white-coat came in with two cages. In one was a little boy, and in the other was a girl that was practically still a baby.

Jeb pulled Max, Fang, and Iggy off of the machines and put them back in their cages. The cages were right next to the newcomers. Max turned to see them. "Are you guys ok?"

The boy trembled. "Please help us. My sister-"

"Shh, don't worry, we're going to try to help. What's your name?"

"I never chose a name…but the white-coats call me the Gasman."

Max stared. "Um, ok…the Gasman…what about your sister?"

"She doesn't have a name."

"Well we have to fix that, don't we?" Max looked at the little girl. Her wings were visible through the cage. They were a pure white color, like an angel.

"Angel." Max said. "We'll call her Angel."

The Gasman smiled a little. "I like that."

"Good." Max said, smiling back. "I'm Maximum…" she glanced at Fang "But I guess you can call me Max. This is Fang, and Iggy."

"Hi." The Gasman said in a small voice.

"Don't worry…Gazzy. We'll be fine."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The next day**

Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were all sitting in their tiny cages. Jeb walked in and looked at them. "Hello."

Max hit the cage, making a loud sound.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to hurt you!" Jeb yelled.

Max just growled.

Jeb sighed. "We've got one more coming, and then this section is full, I won't take anymore."

"Wonderful." Max said quietly.

A few minutes later, a white-coat came in with another cage. There was a little girl inside. "Help me." She whispered.

Max just nodded as the cage was set down on the table. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Nudge, and you have to help me, please, I can't take this anymore-"

"Shush." Max said. "You're going to be fine. You're with friends now. This is Gazzy, and his baby sister, Angel, and that's Iggy over there, and this is Fang. I'm Max."

Nudge nodded slowly. Fang looked at Max. "You do know what you just said, right?"

She stared at him. "Uh…what?"

"You introduced yourself as Max."

Max flashed him a grin. "I guess the name grew on me. And you did too. We have a family now, you know." She looked around. "Each other."

**Please review!**


	6. If You're Dead, I'll Kill You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Set during _The__Angel__Experiment_. Max, Fang, and Nudge are on their way to the school to find Angel. Iggy and Gazzy haven't caught up yet. Max is with Ella and Dr. Martinez, and Fang and Nudge don't know if she's ok, or even alive. Fang stays the cool and confident one, Mr. Emotionless, when Nudge is around. But when she's not…**

**If You're Dead, I'll Kill You**

It was the middle of the night. Max had been gone a long time, too long for comfort. Nudge was sleeping, curled up on the ground by some rocks. Fang appeared to be sleeping, but he really wasn't. He was lying wide awake. He was thinking about Max.

He was worried about her. She should have been back by now. Of course, she really shouldn't have gone at all, but she wouldn't be Max if she didn't try to help the innocent underdog, even if that person happened to be a stranger.

Finally he gave up trying to sleep and got up. He walked to the edge of the cliff and felt the wind whip against his face. "Where are you, Max?" he whispered into the wind. "We can't do this without you. You're our leader. Please be ok. What about Angel? She needs us, Max, she needs you. I need you. You make me strong. None of this would be possible if it weren't for you."

He kept looking out into the night sky. "Come on, where are you? Come back to us. What's going on? Please." He sat down and leaned up against a rock. "What am I supposed to do if you don't come back? How can I go on without you? I can't, Max, I won't be able to. So you better come back, or the Flock is doomed."

He sighed and picked up and rock. He held it in his hand for a moment, then her threw it off the cliff. "I mean it, Maximum. I'll just give up. It would drive you crazy, and you know it. Why is it you also have to go be so damn helpful, Max? I mean, it's sweet and all, but someday it's going to get you killed. Or somebody else killed. Angel's still waiting, you know. Nudge and I will have to move on soon. But you probably know that. You probably want us to, cause you want her to be ok. I know you do. You value her life over yours. Because you're just so…you. You're Maximum Ride, the one and only. You would do anything for us. That's one of the reasons we all love you so much. Especially me." He fell silent for a moment, reflecting on what he just said.

"Yeah, I love you. I love you. And if you don't come back, I'll never get to tell you that to your face. So please come back. I want to be able to admit it to you. I just need you to know." He fell silent again.

"Oh, listen to me. I'm talking to you like you can hear me. I know you can't. I'm talking to myself. That's how crazy I'm becoming. That's not a good thing."

He sighed. "I want you back. Please come back. I love you. We all do. We need you, I need you. So you better get your butt back here before we leave you behind, Maximum. You better, or Angel's in a lot of trouble, because I couldn't be the leader even if I wanted to. I'm not strong enough for that. Only you are. So please come back, because I love Angel too and I don't want anything bad to happen to her anymore that you do. You know I don't. So I don't care how you do it, but find your way back."

He stood up. He turned to go back inside the cave, but hesitated. He turned back to the open sky one more time. "If you're dead, I'll kill you." He said. Then he went back inside.

He lay down next to Nudge. She stirred and rolled over. "Fang?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard something, but it was just the birds. Go back to sleep." Fang replied. She nodded and rolled back over.

Fang turned to face the cave opening. "Goodnight, Max." he whispered under his breath. "I meant what I said. Every word." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Ok,****I****understand****this****is****very****short.****I****'****m****not****sure****where****it****came****from,****really,****I****was****just****bored****and****I****wrote****it.****While****wearing****a****Santa****hat.****Really,****I****'****m****wearing****a****Santa****hat.****I****realize****it****'****s****kind****of****just****a****ramble.****But****it****'****s****a****cute****ramble****…****?****Well,****you****tell****me.****Please****review!**


End file.
